


The Soft Things

by LHorrorterror



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: I found this post on tumblr about soft head canons about the newest team TARDIS and I had to write it. the head canons are by thirteen-rose and I think you should check out the post yourself its super sweet.





	The Soft Things

**Author's Note:**

> come join the discord server! https://discord.gg/Hv6NmkG

Ryan loved to cook. He cooked for his nan but never for Graham and he had only just met Yaz. He loved his kitchen and his utensils. He thought ever since he started his adventures on the tardis he would never see them again. 

One day while everyone was out on a mission that ryan could not attend he decided to check out the kitchen. He has been in here before, sometimes he makes popcorn or uses the candyfloss machine but he never actually had a look at the place. He studied the counters, Marble and slick. There was an island in the middle and cabinets up the wall. He had a double oven and an electric stove. In said cabinets was a food processor, a blender, cups, plates, and mugs. 

He studied the kitchen and found out where everything was but he still missed his kitchen back home. The TARDIS groaned and made a high pitched keening noise causing Ryan to cover his ears and buckle over in pain. After the shock to his brain he stood to find the kitchen had transformed itself. The cabinets, the counters and even, yes the utensils had changed to look just like his house. He was elated and began to cook.

Everyone came back to the TARDIS to find a nice sweet pastry smell wafting through their home. They all decided to check the kitchen to find a freshly baked Battenberg cake sitting on the kitchen table. Confused they searched to find Ryan in the store cabinet walking out with powdered sugar on his face and batter on his apron. He smiled and set down the flower in his hands. “Hungry?”


End file.
